Momento de esplendor
by public static void
Summary: Sabe que es tonto contarle al meteoro su deseo, pero la esperanza está viva aún –no como Fred.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Los personajes son de Rowling.**

 **Hola, querida Mariia M! Como puedes ver, yo soy tu amiga invisible que estuvo escribiendo y reescribiendo este pequeño fic de regalo. Jamás había escrito a estos personajes, así que fue algo difícil. Creo que te gustará, y si no pues dime y lo arreglamos con una pelea de pulgares. O algo.**

 **¡Ve a leer!**

* * *

Su nuevo invento está pegado en la pared; la pus de bubotubérculo es así de útil. Pegamento y explosivo a la vez, la sustancia gotea desde un cilindro adherido por sí mismo. Una, dos, tres veces hasta crear un charco lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar al menos a cinco personas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué dices, George?

Mira a su gemelo con una sonrisa de lado. Los dos están agotados y algo jadeantes. Su batalla, sin embargo, es desde las sombras y no hay rasguños en ellos. Bueno, está su desfigurada cabeza sin oreja. Se toca el lugar donde debería estar y siente un leve cosquilleo. Ya no es más el punzante dolor que no tiene alivio como en aquellos primeros días.

Fred está mirando el artefacto, esperando el momento. En cualquier instante llegarán desde el pasillo los niños –protegidos hasta las nalgas con productos de Sortilegios Weasley– perseguidos por mortífagos. Las inmundas ratas piensan que esos niños son indefensos, pero no son más que tramposos como ellos mismos. George se siente orgulloso de ellos, incluso si apenas los conoce de ese día.

La adrenalina de una batalla como esa se siente en el aire, y a George no le sorprende cuando Fred se muerde el labio al girarse para verlo.

—¿Estarás bien, Georgie?

George le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla con ternura.

—Ambos estaremos bien. Será como una broma más.

Fred asiente y se inclina para chocar su frente contra la de George. Él sonríe ante el gesto y se pregunta si está mal desear que en vez de tocarse sus frentes, se toquen sus labios. No es la primera vez que lo piensa pero sí es la primera vez que casi hace algo. Baja la mano de la mejilla de Fred antes de que su impulsividad –típica de un Weasley– le gane a su razonamiento.

Es entonces que el silbato de los niños se escucha desde el pasillo. Las zancadas resuenan en los pisos de piedra de Hogwarts y George abre mucho los ojos al ver que el pasillo mismo se hace más y más estrecho, casi guiando a los mortífagos por sí mismo y dejando que los tres niños escapen por un pasillo lateral que desaparece al instante. George sonríe. Incluso Hogwarts está de su lado.

—¡Oye! ¡Quítate de ahí!

El tiempo se congela y lo único que puede moverse es Fred mientras se lanza hasta donde los mortífagos se dirigen. Uno de los niños sigue ahí, corriendo y casi siendo alcanzado por un mortífago que extiende la mano hasta rozar la capa escudo.

George quiere gritar cuando Fred pisa el charco de pus pero su garganta está cerrada como si ya presintiera el humo oscuro de la explosión que se aproximaba.

—¡Fred!

No es su voz sino la de Percy la que hace a Fred girarse. Su hermano alcanza a ver la varita de un mortífago alzarse en el aire antes de señalar con la suya al niño y arrojarlo de un hechizo hasta donde Percy está, detenido ante el peligro e inmóvil ante la escena.

A George no le preocupan, en ese instante, ni Percy ni el niño. Duda que cinco segundos hayan pasado desde que siente la frente de su hermano contra la suya, hasta ese momento.

Fred le sonríe, de pie en el charco de pus.

Un mortífago levanta su varita y arroja un hechizo.

George grita.

Percy grita.

La explosión los baña con piedras y seis cuerpos.

Fred está inmóvil. No sangra. No respira. No vive.

—Percy— George implora, sujetando con la mano izquierda el pecho de Fred y con la otra el cuello de la camisa de Percy—, no le digas a Mamá que fue uno de nuestros inventos.

* * *

George despierta. Está envuelto en oscuridad y la única luz es el débil brillo de las estrellas a través de la ventana. Está agitado y en su garganta se cierne un nudo de llanto que si desata se hará incontrolable.

No es la primera vez que lo sueña y sabe que no será la última. Es imposible olvidar la escena. No logra borrar de su memoria veinte años compartidos con un hombre al que ama mucho más de lo que debería amar a un hermano. Le entristece aún más la posibilidad abandonada que la muerte misma; siempre estarán juntos al final, pero ¿será aquella vida un lugar para romance o eterno descanso?

La oportunidad que él desea se esfuma entre piedras desmoronadas y un cadáver.

George se ríe de sí mismo. Si alguien lo viera dudaría que es él. Atrás queda el bromista que intenta, con bromas de queso, aliviar la tensión cuando su oreja se pierde en el fuego cruzado. ¿Qué es una oreja en comparación con la vida de Fred?

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana. El frío aire invernal es bien recibido por el calor que lo ahoga; la pesadez del sueño comienza a evaporarse ante la luz estelar.

Levanta la mirada al cielo. No por primera vez se pregunta qué pasa al morir. Quisiera estar seguro de que es algo bueno, más para el bien de Mamá que para el suyo propio. No quiere dejarla sola sin, al menos, asegurarle que él y Fred estarán bien…

—Eso no era lo que planeamos, Fred.

Le habla a las estrellas. Son las únicas que lo escuchan en medio de la noche.

Recargado contra la ventana, George piensa otra vez en su hermano. Aprovecha que el silencio no le ofrece ningún falso lo siento dicho con intención de asegurar que todo está bien. Esas palabras siempre vienen de personas que no han sufrido.

George suspira. Estos días ni él mismo conoce sus propios pensamientos. Por un lado quiere vivir todo aquello que Fred ya no puede; por el otro quiere alcanzarlo y vivir juntos para siempre –como debe ser.

Más que otra cosa, George quiere quejarse con la más alta entidad divina por haberlos separado a destiempo.

Sigue con la vista fija en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, recordando las veces en que él y Fred se hacían compañía uno al otro en noches de desvelo. En sus recuerdos, ellos entrelazan las manos y las pequeñas caricias del pulgar de Fred en el dorso de su mano le hacen suspirar y mirarlo.

Sin embargo, lo único que George puede ver en ese instante es una estrella caer. Un meteoro que le recuerda a la fugaz vida de su hermano.

—Si me escuchas, Fred, deseo que estés aquí. Deseo que no hayas muerto. ¿Sería una broma, eh?

Le parece tonto desear ante un pedazo de roca iluminado al entrar a la atmósfera. El de la superstición siempre ha sido Fred y no él. George es el cerebro, Fred el corazón. Siempre ha sido así.

—Tendrás que conseguir otro corazón, hermano.

Existe un breve milisegundo en el que George piensa que es él mismo quien habla. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y el fantasma de su hermano le ha engañado tantas veces…

—Una vez es una broma, ¿pero dos? Voltea, Georgie. Aquí estoy.

Nadie le dice Georgie. Ni Mamá ni Papá. Solo una persona le dice así y está muerta y enterrada.

—¿Georgie?

No quiere voltear. Algo le dice que si lo hace no podrá evitar que todas aquellas emociones inmersas en un mar de luto resurjan.

—Si no quieres verme, tú te lo pierdes. Me miraré en el espejo. Soy tan guapo que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Cómo le haces tú?

—Estás perdiendo el toque, Fred. ¿Eso pasa cuando mueres?

No lo duda. Fred está ahí. Lo sabe porque le llega a los oídos su risa; de entre todos los sonidos es el que más ama. Aún así no le quiere ver. Despedirse una vez es difícil. Dos veces es imposible.

—Qué poco tacto tienes, George. Mira que decirle eso a un pobre muerto como yo.

George quiere reírse. De verdad, quiere decirle a Fred que sí, sus chistes son graciosos. No lo son.

—¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu otra mitad esté muerta? No. Ya estabas muerto cuando yo caí en la cuenta de lo que ocurría. Tú no sentiste el corazón desgarrándose. No sentiste la presión en tu pecho de no poder respirar y tener que hacerlo para no dejar a Mamá sin dos hijos. No sabes qué se siente tener esa horrible pesadilla de la que jamás despiertas porque es la realidad.

George jamás lo voltea a ver. No puede. Su voz es un hilo mientras le dice eso. Se quiere distanciar. Quiere volver a la cama a soñar con situaciones dolorosas, no estar despierto con cosas imposibles sucediendo.

—Ni siquiera te vas a quedar, ¿verdad?

Sabe la respuesta sin que Fred la diga. Se arrepiente del deseo hecho en un momento de hilarante necesidad de su hermano, porque ahora la situación ha pasado de irónica a dolorosa.

De pronto, una mano se cierra sobre su muñeca y lo estira hasta su cama. Ambos se sientan y George puede percibir el calor de Fred.

—De verdad estás aquí— le dice, por fin atreviéndose a buscar sus ojos.

Son reales y están vivos. El brillo en ellos es inconfundible incluso entre la oscuridad que los cubre. No puede ver más que una parte de su rostro, pero no necesita más. George siente, como fantasma, su mano levantarse hasta tocar la mejilla de Fred.

—Soy real. Sólo por unas horas, al menos.

Hasta que despierte.

George no quiere despertar. Mucho ha sufrido ya al tener que abrir los ojos día a día y encontrar en su habitación una cama vacía.

—¿Me has extrañado?

—Más de lo que imaginas.

—Creo que tengo una idea de qué tanto. Yo tampoco he estado muy feliz sin ti.

—¿A pesar de todo lo que no nos dijimos?

Esas palabras lo toman desprevenido, pero no más que la mano de Fred deslizándose por su brazo, subiendo hasta acariciar su hombro y su cuello. Fred le toca los labios con los dedos.

—Por eso más que nada. ¿Tú que tienes que decir?

Fred sonríe. George ya casi no mira su rostro escondido entre oscuridad, pero conoce la metamorfosis de esos ojos color café. Está sonriendo igual que él.

—Que te amo. Que debí decirte. Que debí dejar morir a ese niño porque hubiese sido más ligera la culpa que abandonarte.

George niega con la cabeza.

—Te conozco y no te arrepientes de eso. Habrías hecho cualquier cosa porque nadie más muriera. No está en ti ser así de cruel.

—Puedo ser cruel— Fred le dice, acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocan. George se muerde el labio, preguntándose si se sentirá lo mismo morder el de Fred —. Por ti puedo ser cualquier cosa, George.

George no lo duda, pero en su corazón sabe que es algo imposible ahora. De todas formas, no dice nada. Lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y esperar.

No pasa ni un segundo. Se conocen bien. Fred sabe que George espera sentir, por fin y al menos por un momento, el fugaz roce de labios que tan prohibido le parece. El corazón late más que nunca, invadiendo su cuerpo con un deseo reprimido por años ante la incertidumbre del sentir de Fred.

—No es necesario que lo seas— George le responde, levemente agitado —. Tal como eres, siempre te amé.

—¿Ya no lo haces?

George se ríe. —Hago más que eso ahora. No hay una palabra que venga a mi mente para describirlo.

—Creo que se a lo que te refieres. Si nos casamos, ni siquiera podríamos decir hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La risa de ambos se combina. Es un sonido magistral que George no volverá a escuchar. En el horizonte se ve el comienzo del amanecer.

—¿Nos veremos de nuevo? —pregunta George, recorriendo con sus manos la cara de Fred. Sus labios, su frente, sus mejillas… Acaba con un beso más profundo que el anterior. Es la verdadera despedida esta vez.

—Cada que te mires al espejo me verás. Excepto que tendré solo una oreja. Y seré más guapo.

—Creí que tú eras el hermano guapo— se burla George con una sonrisa.

Las manos de ambos siguen entrelazadas y George quiere que se queden así para siempre.

—No podía dejar que tu ego creciera tanto. ¿El más listo y el más guapo? Habrías acabado como Percy.

Los dos vuelven a reír, aunque la alegría no está presente. Son nervios mezclados con un adiós que a ambos les sabe a hiel.

—Feliz Navidad, George.

—Feliz Navidad, Fred.


End file.
